


The (n+1)th night

by dannywrites



Series: The nth guest [1]
Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Gen, M/M, guest boy isn't guest boy from ps2 game, he's an 18 year old guest who is a boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannywrites/pseuds/dannywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple prank ends up getting the young guest in more trouble than he could ever expect. It's totally all Gregory's fault though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (n+1)th night

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY 11:30 PM *writes this*
> 
> i just got into gregory horror show and dang did it blow me away. i love creepy stuff! i got the idea for this fic (and the ones coming later :y) from another fic with the same pairing (if you’ve looked for ghs fic then you probably know the one but ill talk about it later)  
> ANYWAYS enjoy and make sure to comment and leave kudos! thanks a bunch

The young guest woke up to metal banging and frustrated yelling. He sighed, already weak from lack of sleep, and decided to see what all the commotion was about. If he was trapped in this hell hole of a hotel, he figured he didn’t have to die of boredom.

 

He left the safety of his room, only to back up into it when a short, grey blur sprinted down the hall. Guest Boy barely had anytime to register what was happening before he heard the familiar metal gliding of Judgment Boy (or was it just one of them? He was sure there were more) skidding down his railing.

 

“Come back here, you brat! If you don’t apologize for this mess, I’ll judge you and make sure you face the consequences!” Judgment Boy yelled down the hallway, his colorful torso marred with sludge. The blur circled around the scales’ weights before stopping in front of the guest’s room, jumping and taunting with glee. The blur stood still enough for the guest to see it was James before he called out to the scales.

 

“I hope you liked your soup! Hell’s Chef made it _extra special_! Ha ha haaaaa!” Gregory’s grandson said as he held what looked like a moldy bucket of greenish-brownish paint. The boy paid no attention to the guest before running towards the stairs with Judgment Boy in tow. Before the guest could return to his room, Gregory ran in from the opposite side of the hall, panting heavily before trying to mutter something about his grandson and being  “so very (*cough*) very sorry”.

 

“My friend...ugh, oh my, you must excuse me…I’m terribly sorry for my grandson disturbing your rest! You know how children can be, always starting trouble,” Gregory said before snickering at his grandson’s antics. The guest could only nod, not finding any particular solace in small talk with the innkeeper. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of indulging him. “Heh, I know what you mean. If it makes you feel any better, he’s pretty fun to be around when he isn’t try to nab my stuff,” the guest replied, trying to ease whatever embarrassment Gregory was feeling so he could leave.

 

“Oh thank you, my dear boy,” Gregory began, fishing a hanky out of his coat pocket before turning to cough into it. The guest could only watch stiffly until Gregory said, “I’ve been trying to teach the boy some responsibility, you see, some life skills. We can’t all be innkeepers!” He stuffed the hanky back into his pocket before trying to adjust his posture and present the idea of a responsible grandparent.

 

“Hell’s Chef gave him a chance to help in his kitchen, to keep him busy and earn an allowance. But all he does is just goof off and prank the guests! Ugh, and now Hell’s Chef will be upset and I’ll be back to square one! What’s an old rat like me to do-ooh, ooh…,” Gregory was slumped on the wall with his face in his hands, hunched over his slight frame. The guest knew Gregory was no saint, but he wasn’t lying about James. Guest Boy felt guilty being near such a pitiful sight: an old rat almost crying—scratch that, he’s crying now—over his kin. The guest knew what he had to do; he didn’t want to do it, but damn, Gregory was looking miserable right now and he just wanted to sleep.

 

“Uh, Gregory, if you want, I could cover for James. I need something to keep me occupied around here anyways,” the guest insisted. Gregory immediately stopped his sobbing to peek out from between his fingers. The guest could hear the smile in his voice. “Do you mean it?” Gregory said. The guest resisted the urge to say otherwise before nodding slightly. Gregory was standing up before the guest could notice.

 

“Oh, thank you, my friend! I can’t wait to tell Hell’s Chef, and don’t you worry about my grandson now. I’ll be sure to talk with him and have him apologize to the guests before the day is over.” Gregory snickered again before turning to walk away. “I’ll tell him that you can start tomorrow. In the meantime, you better get a good night’s sleep! Take care, my friend...” Gregory snickered again, grating on the guest’s nerves before finally walking into the dark parts of the hall, leaving the guest with his own thoughts.

 

The night held little other pleasure for the guest, save a few hours of sleep and a deep meditation on what he could have possibly gotten himself into.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Hey grandpa?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Did it work? That paint smelled _really_   weird.”

 

“Oh yes it did. You did a good job. Here’s what you wanted.”

 

“Yes! Thanks grandpa, we should do that again.”

 

“Heh heh heh, I don’t think we’ll have to do much more. Let’s see what the chef has in store for our friend.”

 

“Aww whaaaaat? But I want more candy…”


End file.
